Maximum Ride: Next Generation
by Books-Broadway-Believe
Summary: The title says it, the Flock has kids, and most grow up with normal lives. That is until something jurrastic happens, and their worlds get changed forever. Bad summary. Way better story. Written with MaximumRideFangLover97.
1. Prologue

**A\N: Okay, so let's get this straight. This story is written by me and MaximumRideFangLover97 (Prologue and even numbered chapters are done by me and the odd chapters are done by her.) So, address who the review is meant for and etc. Also, I honestly don't like Max at all. So you won't see tons of "FAX" or "MYLAN(or whatever it is)" in my chapters. Sorry Max lovers, but she bugs me. No offense. Oh yeah, we don't own the Maximum Ride characters James Patterson. I'm only envious of that because he makes money off of them. **

Prologue

Ella's P.O.V.

It was just a regular morning for me and my husband, Steve Cole. Then the phone rang. I should've gone back to sleep after I saw that it was 1:07 a.m. Only one person would call me that early, and I hadn't talked to her for over ten years. She would only have called if it was important. That was the reason I stupidly picked up the phone.  
>"What is it, Maximum?" I yawned.<br>"Ella... Ella, I'm..." Max whimpered.  
>"What?"<br>"I'm having..." she murmered.  
>"Just say it," I told her.<br>"I'm pregnant!" the great Maximum Ride shrieked.  
>Hearing that I immediately fully woke up. "Really? Did you tell Fang yet?" "No, I don't think he'd want to keep it. I know he wouldn't," Max cried.<br>"Max, do you think you can fly to Mom's?" I said, boldly.  
>"Uh, yeah. Probably."<br>"Then go. I'll get on a plane and meet you there. ASAP. I promise," I said then hung up the phone and did three very rad things.  
>One, I told my husband I was going on a long trip to visit my mom (which was technically true). Two, I drove -broke the speed limit the entire time- to the airport and booked the earliest flight I could. Three, when the plane landed I did the second stupidest thing in my entire life (the first being picking up Max's phone call) and told my husband that 'I' (would be italisized) was pregnant and needed to be alone with my mom. Gosh, Max owed me big time. Especially now.<br>"Congratulations, Miss Ride. You have two beautiful, healthy daughters," a young nurse said to my half-sister.  
>Yep, that's right. Max had twins. Max had twins that she gave to me to raise. She wanted them to have normal lives because they didn't have wings, but more importantly she wanted them to be safe from the School.<br>The nurse handed Max her two daughter, Ami and Amber.

**A\N: So, what did you think? R&R. ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Okay, so this is MaximumRideFangLover97's chapter just to remind you. R&R! We own nothing!**

Chapter 1

Ami's P.O.V.

I wanted to wake my twin sister, Amber, up very badly, but I knew that if I did, I'd never hear the end of it. I groaned, sitting down in a chair in front of our book case, and pulled out my book, Beautiful Creatures, which I had started the day before. I glanced at our iHome on the nightstand, and was surprised by the date. July 20th, the day we leave for camp. Now I really wanted to wake Amber up. I tried to concentrate on the book in my hands, but couldn't concentrate thanks to the date. I put Beautiful Creatures back on the shelf, stood up, and started pacing, glancing at Amber's sleeping form every few minutes.  
>She had long brown hair and blue-gray eyes. I hoped she would open them sometime soon. My hair was caramel-blonde, and the last few inches were dark brown, almost black. And the very tips of that was hot pink (my favorite color; Amber's is dark red). My eyes were hazel, and they changed color depending on what color I was wearing and what mood I was in. I had once seen them flash bright red when I was really mad. We looked nothing alike, but we were twins, born on August 30th, 1995. We were fourteen, almost fifteen.<br>We were going to camp with our neighbors and younger sister. The camp was in Oklahoma. We lived in Hawaii.  
>"Ami? Amber? Are you guys gonna come down here anytime soon?" our dad yelled up the stairs. I went to the top of the stairs.<br>"Sorry, dad, I'm waiting for sleeping beauty here to wake up," I yelled back. I heard my dad turn the TV on to the news. I walked back to our room.  
>"Amber? I think you should wake up now," I muttered under my breath, not wanting her to possibly kill me if I woke her up. Trust me. I've made that mistake far too many times.<br>I wandered over to our iHome again, pulled my iPod off, and started listening to one of my favorite songs, Storm, by Lifehouse. I was sitting in the chair again, listening to the chorus with my eyes closed when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I pulled one earbud out of my ear, eyes still closed.  
>"You know you're singing, right?" Amber asked. I hadn't. I do that a lot.<br>"Well, looks like you finally woke up," I said. "You know we're leaving for camp today, right?"  
>"Yeah," she answered, already pulling her suitcase out of the closet.<br>I pulled mine out and started throwing stuff in it haphazardly. I'm not good at packing. I never fold clothes (truth is, I don't even know how), and there's no rhyme or reason to the way things go in my bags. Just as long as they fit, that's all I care about. Amber grabbed a shirt out of my suitcase.  
>"Like this," she said, folding it neatly. "If you don't fold stuff, it'll never fit. That's why you need so many bags." She added, dumping my bag out on the bed.<br>I groaned. "If you're so good at packing, how about you pack the bags then?" I said, annoyed.  
>"Alright. Go get me the iHome and my iPod off of the nightstand," she said, clearly glad that she didn't have to deal with my packing. "And why do you have these in here?" she asked, pulling out my favorite gray flannel pajamas. "It's the middle of the summer. Go put them back in the drawer."<br>I groaned again, but did what she said. I didn't want to cause an argument. She finished packing and threw her bag over her shoulder, just as our dad yelled "If you girls don't get down here, we're leaving without you!"  
>"Coming!" we both yelled, then raced down the stairs, giddy with excitement.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: MY CHAPTER! Anyways, R&R!**

Chapter 2

Amber P.O.V.

I shoved my head phones in my ears as I poured a bowl of cereal. I really was getting sick of my mom's obsessiveness with making sure me, Ami, and Ashley had everything we needed for sleep-away campand Ami and Ashley's giddiness for camp. They looked at it like a great big happy adventure. I, on the other hand, looked at it as a way to get away from Mom and maybe meet a cute boy, or two. Gosh, I mean I'm almost fifteen! No boy I've ever met has ever looked at me like anything but just another guy. Okay, so I didn't exactly dress all frilly and girly from when I was six 'till like a year ago? But that was for some more _personal_ reasons that I really rather not talk about... Anywho, recently something in me decided I actually wanted boys to like me, like date me like me. Which led me into dumping tons of my allowance into name brand tank tops, short shorts, and bikinis for camp. I didn't want a wicked serious relationship, just you know a guy who'd hold my hand and kiss me a couple of times. No big deal.

"Earth to Amber? Anyone in there?" my twin sister said, playfully tapping my head.

"What?" I said, maybe a little to harshly.

"We're meeting Daniel, Joey, and Jo outside. Remember Dad's driving us to the airport?" Ami said with her hands on her hips. Her nails were painted hot pink to match her highlights that she got a couple weeks ago after begging Mom since school had gotten out in June.

Ashley poked her twelve-year-old head into the kitchen. Her dark brown curls fell into her chocolate brown eyes. "Um, you guys forgetting something?"

Ami and I looked down. We were still in our pajamas. _Sh-ooot!_

Being faster than Ami, I ran back up the stairs to me and Ami's room to grab our clothes. "Ami, what do you want me to grab you?"

"My new pink tank, white shorts, and my golden flip flops! They're on my bed!" Ami called. "I'm gonna grab you a granola bar!"

"'Kay!"

I pushed the door to our bedroom open, almost tripped over Ami's surfboard, ran over to my closet, picked out something to wear -a pale orange strapless dress, a denim jacket, and a pair of loose, thin leather boots- grabbed Ami's outfit, picked out a couple books for me and Ami and the one she had been reading this morning, and and swiftly retrieved Ami's cell phone off of the and Mom would flip out if she didn't have it.

I ran down the stair taking them two at a time then pulled Ami out the front door and into our dad's Hummer's, that everyone was already waiting in, trunk.

"We have to change and eat on the drive," Ami said.

"Easy-peasy." I smiled. Our dad may be a cop, but when he wasn't in his cop car, he drove like a maniac.

I heard an annoying laugh coming from the front seat.

"Daniel, if you don't shut up in the next second I'm going to kick your a-" Ami started, but I cut her off.

"Ami, language. Daniel, please, would you shut the heck up. Thanks."

Daniel immediately shut up, and Ami wenty back to getting dressed.

Well, if you somehow couldn't tell that Ami and Daniel don't exactly see _eye-to-eye _about most things, but Ami, Ashley, Mom, Dad, and Daniel's parents told me Daniel had a huge crush on me. At first I couldn't see it, but recently I noticed that he seemed to whatever I said, which I totally took advantage of sometimes.

"Good," I said, slipping on my jacket and boots.

Ami tossed me a brush as she plopped her flip flops on.

I quickly brushed my long brown hair then through the brush back to Ami as we pulled into the airport. Dad pulled over to the curb side check-in.

"Mr. Cole! We need to use the bathroom!" Jo and Joey whined.

Jo and Joey were Daniel's seven years old little brother and sister. They're twins. What were the odds that two sets of twins kived next to each other. Jo is short for Johanna, and Joey is short for Joseph.

"Amber? Do you think you could take th little tikes to the restroom while I check you guys in?" Dad asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Come on, guys let's go."

After maybe five minutes the two blonde-haired, blue-eyed kids finished their _business, _and Ami, Ashley, and Daniel came by with our tickets and carry-ons.

"Crap! Guys, we're late! The plane boards in thirty minutes! We still need to go through secrurity!" Ashley shrieked looking at her watch.

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's get going then!"

We all ran with our carry-ons. Well, Ashley and Ami ran with thiers and Jo and Joey's, while me and Daniel carried our and the little twins. All the way to security. Do you know how much heavy a seven year old gets when they chant elephant twenty freaking times in a row? A lot, and those two are usually really light! Then when we finally made it through security, Ami demanded we stop and get a book, Jo wanted some princess dress-up piece of crap, and Joey wanted a mini soda gyser kit. I did few things. First, I wondered what the heck they don't sell at an airport, then I calmly said no, put Jo down, and grabbed Ami by the ear and dragged her to the gate.

"You forgot these," I said, handing Ami her phone and book, _Beautiful Creature. _Don't ask me what the heck it's about. Ami and I don't generally share the same interests in books.

"You guys? We have a plane to board?" Ashley hollered at us.

I grabbed Ami by the ear again, handed the old, freaky flight attendant guy our tickets, and dragged Ami onto the plane.

"Ami sit with Ash. Danny boy, sit with Joey. I'll sit with Jo," I barked at them.

They all nodded. No one needed to see Jo, Joey, and Ashley next to each other for a like five hour flight. Especially since they had candy...

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Hope you liked it! Remember R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Okay, so these characters are all generally based off of people we know. Except for Steve Cole and all the other Maximum Ride characters. **

Chapter 3

Ami's POV

"We're here!" Ashley yelled. It had been a grueling plane ride. I had listened to music through most of it, but about an hour ago, my iPod died, so I had to sit through Jo, Joey, and Ash going crazy cause they had too much candy, and the weird looks the other passengers were giving us.  
>"Yep," I answered. "Let's get going and get our bags. We don't want to be late for the bus." A bus was picking up all the kids from out of state that were going to that camp at the airport and taking them to the camp. I hoped that no one got lost or anything. It was me, Amber, Ashley, and Daniel's job to take care of the little ones, but even with all four of us, they still got away sometimes.<br>"Hey, Ami! Wake up! Daydreaming about Aaron again?" Amber teased.  
>"No!" I snapped. Oh, crap. Now I was. Aaron was from our school, but he had gone missing over spring break this year. The rumor was that he had been abducted, but I had refused to believe it. I thought he had gone to a different school, but, then again, who switches schools over spring break, without telling anyone? Then he started appearing in magazines under the title, missing person, and I was forced to believe that he had gone missing. I cried that night. I had had a HUGE crush on him forever. In his mind, I saw his face, his wavy, over-long, honey-blonde hair that he had to push out of his warm, chocolate-brown eyes every few minutes. I thought of the way he always smiled when I laughed, like he loved to hear it. Maybe that's why he made all those random noises in class: to make me laugh. I heard his laugh, heard his funny Boston accent where he never pronounced the r's correctly… I always made fun of him for that, but I had actually loved it. I thought it was cute.<br>"Ami!" Amber screamed in my ear, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Now I know you're thinking about him. You have that goofy smirk that you get whenever you think about him. Snap out of it! We have to watch the little ones."  
>"Oops," I said, racing toward the others, who had stopped a few feet ahead and were giving us funny looks.<br>"What were you doing? Daydreaming about what's-his-face?" Daniel asked.  
>"Aaron. And no," I muttered, turning away so he wouldn't see me blushing. I ran towards baggage claim, not waiting for the others. I immediately saw our bags, and jumped, trying to get them before the conveyor belt went around. Amber was suddenly at my side. I jumped. "Weren't you just over there?" I asked her.<br>"No. I was running with you. You just didn't see me," she said, pulling everyone but Daniel's bags off the conveyor belt. I considered leaving his bag there, but realized that that would mean we'd all have to wait at baggage claim until it came around again. I grabbed his bag just as it started to go under the curtain. Behind me, I heard Amber mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "have a soft spot for the annoying ones" I ignored her and trotted off to the others.  
>"Here's your bags, guys," I said, then muttered to Daniel, "Be glad I was there. Amber almost didn't grab your bag." He smirked.<br>We waited for Amber to return with the other bags, then turned and walked out into the bright sunlight.

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Okay, I'd like to say I think I might actually made fun of MaximumRideFangLover for hitting on the person Daniel is based off of. So, yeah. I laughed reading this... ^_^ Sorry, MaximumRideFangLover but you know it's true. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Sorry, it's a short chapter, but it was really more like a filler. Anyways R&R? Please?**

Chapter 4

Amber's P.O.V.

Through the blinding sunlight I barely made out ten or so large, yellow buses. I quickly ran over to a random one with Ami, Daniel, Ash, Jo, and Joey in tow. A tall lady with curly orange hair pulled into a tight pony tail stood by the bus's door.

"Names please?" the lady said.

"Ami, Amber, and Ashley Cole. Daniel, Johanna, and Joseph Xander," Ami said pointing to everyone.

The lady who must be a consuler because she was wearing some hideous get-up flipped through the list in her hands. "I have Ashley Cole and Daniel Xander, but not the others. I think you guys are on Arnold's bus."

Ami and me looked over at the bus the counselor was pointing at.

_Really? _In front of that bus stood some African-American guy with glasses and a look that said you-do-one-thing-wrong-I'm-going-to-kill-you.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, if you didn't notice, I do that, a lot.

"Come on guys then I guess," Ami said to Jo and Joey.

We all walked away from Ash and Daniel and towards the bus with the very evil looking consular. **(BBSK 2G4E's A\N: I don't mean for that to sound racist, but we actually had a counselor, who just so happened to be African-American, and he hated our guts because we were 8 minutes late for lunch one day.)**

"Names?" the consuler named Arnold barked.

"Amber and Ami Cole. Johanna and Joseph Xander," I said with a bit of an attitude.

"Get on," Arnold growled.

We quickly shuffled our way onto the bus as I whispered, "Yeah, bite me."

We all at down. I sat on one side with Jo, and Ami sat across a narrow aisle with Joey. Both of the little kids sat next to the windows.

"Amber, the wolf man scares me," little Jo said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she was already occupied by a coloring book. I shrugged what she said off. It probably was that important. I mean the guy sorta' did look like a wolf I guess. I mean Jo was seven. She had an active imagination.

"Don't wake me 'cause we're together just you and me. Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be..." I mumbled absent mindly. Then I started to remember the last time I was on a bus when I was eight.

_No, Amber don't think about her. Don't think about her. _I thought until the bus pulled into the camp's parking lot.

When I finally got off after just about every other kid did slowly, I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks.

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: See? Short? Please R&R?**


	6. Chapter 5

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Okay, so this is MaximumRideFangLover97's chapter. Hope you guys like it. I did. **

Chapter 5

Ami's POV

"Amber, what's wrong?" I gasped. When we had gotten off the bus, Amber had hidden her face from everyone else, but I had noticed her shoulders shaking as we walked down the path towards the cabins, so I had waved everyone away, telling them that we would find our cabins on our own, and we had dropped to the back of the group. When we got away, she looked me straight in the face. I was right; she had been crying.  
>She shook her head and kept walking, mumbling something about catching up with the others. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me.<br>"It's Blu, isn't it?" I asked her. She nodded.  
>Blu Jay was Amber's best friend when we were little. They had been inseparable. Then, one day on the way home from school when we were eight, the bus they were riding rolled over onto its side. Blu had had the window seat, and had been laying her head up against the window. Her window hit a huge rock and it cracked her skull.<br>We had visited her in the hospital once. She wasn't doing well. The doctor's said that her skull would never fully heal, but that she would live. They were wrong. She died a week later, on January 19th. It was the worst day of Amber's life. And mine, too. I hated to see my sister so sad. She cried on and off for a week. We didn't go back to school until February because she was too depressed.  
>Amber and I hadn't been on a bus since. Until now.<br>"Ami?" Amber asked. I looked up and realized I had been crying. Amber and I both seemed destined to lose someone we were close to. Aaron had been my friend, sort of, before he went missing.  
>"You know, the group kinda left us behind," she told me.<br>"Aw, sh-" I started, only to be cut off by Amber.  
>"Ami! What do I keep telling you? Watch your mouth!" Amber snapped at me. I smiled sheepishly, remembering too late that she hated it when I swore.<br>"Oops," I muttered, running to catch up with the rest of the group. "Where'd they go?" I cried when I came to a fork in the path. I heard footsteps behind me as Amber caught up, then heard some down the right-hand path. "This way!" I said, not waiting for Amber to catch up with me.  
>"So that's where you guys went!" I heard Ashley yell as we got farther down the path. "They sent me to come find you."<br>"Yup," I said, winded.  
>"Oh, and one more thing, Jo keeps calling that evil-looking counselor, Arnold, a wolf-man," she added.<p>

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So, the person Blu is based off of didn't actually die. She just moved, but either way, this is an understatement on how I felt when she moved... \3 R&R? Please?**


	7. Chapter 6

**BBAK 2G4E's A\N: Um, the chapter is kinda' short. Sorry. R&R?**

Chapter 6

Amber's P.O.V.

I wished I had a hood at the moment to hide my tear stained face from my little sister. She didn't need to see me like this, again. No one needed to see me like this. No one needed to see me _weak._ No one.

"Ami? What's wrong with Am?" Ashley said.

Ami shook her head. "Not now. Just bring us to the cabin."

Ash shrugged then went back to walking down the trail. The woods were actually quite beautiful, but since I was determined not to cry I couldn't focus on that. Silence filled the air as we continued on towards our cabin.

Once we finally got to the maybe 10x10 ft. log cabin, it looked about sevenish.

"Da-ang, it's late what time did we get here at? Four? Five?" Ami said trying to loosen the tension.

"Nice save. Um, Ash where's Jo?" I said, trying not to sound like I had just been crying and might start again any minute now.

"At the mess hall with Daniel and Joey," Ash replied briefly.

I ran into the cabin.

I heard Ami say, "Ash, why don't you go on without us? We'll catch up with you guys later. Actually can you just bring us back something to eat?"

"Sure."

I looked around the cabin.

There were two bunk beds in one corner, a moderately sized table in the middle of the room with four stools around it, and a ceiling fan\light. On one bunk bed was Ashley and Jo's bags, I through my bags on the floor and ran over to the empty bunks. I plopped down on the bottom one and started to openly sob.

"Amber!" Ami yelped at the sight of me, looking just like I did six years ago, if not worst.

I continued to cry completely ignoring her.

Ami sat down on the bed next to me and put my head on her lap.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. Things are going to be okay," Ami said soothingly, stroking my hair, just like she did that day in the hospital...

I wanted to stop crying and wailing. I knew what it was doing to her. She wanted to make me stop and take all the pain away, she knew she couldn't. Hearts aren't easy to fix, especially when they've been broken as much as mine. She knew I had to get over this on my own. She probably thought I had. Well, she was clearly wrong. I would never get over her. She was my best friend. She was closer to me than Ami, and Ami's my freakin' twin.

"I know what it feels like. I miss Aaron," Ami said.

I immediately shot up. "You're comparing _her _to _him. _Ami, Aaron's just missing. He could still be alive. Ami, Blu's dead. She's gone. I'm never going to see her again! And you're comparing her to some boy you've been crushing on!"

I ran out of the cabin and into the woods. I didn't know where I was running to. I just had to run. When a large pool came into view, I grinned.

Blu had loved the water.

No one was there. They were all probably at the mess hall.

_What a perfect way to join her..._ I thought hopping the fence.

I jumped into the pool and swan down as deep as I could...

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Hmmn... What do you think is going to happen next? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Um, this is kinda' short. I apoligize. But it's still probably longer than most of the chapters in our orignal version of this which Fang Lover's little sister lost... R&R anyway?**

Chapter 7

Ami's POV

When Amber raced out of the cabin without any warning, I started to get worried. But when I followed her, and found her footprints in the mud from the rain earlier leading to the huge, maybe-even-olympic-sized pool, I started to get hysterical. And when they disappeared at the water's edge, I started to hyperventilate. And I don't do that often.  
>I dove into the water after her. Thinking has never been the thing I'm best at, even though I got pretty good grades in school. I opened my eyes underwater, but because of all the chlorine, I couldn't really see anything besides a few leaves here and there and a brown boot. I swam past it, thinking nothing of it, but when I realized what I had seen, I started to backpedal. It was one of the boots that Amber had been wearing earlier today. My lungs were started to burst, so I did the only thing that felt natural: I inhaled a bunch of water.<br>I expected to drown, but then I realized that I was breathing. Underwater. I kept inhaling water, then started to try to yell, "Amber!" all that came out was bubbles and a strange gurgling noise, but I didn't care. I was making noise, at least.  
>I saw movement off in the distance. Just barely, but still. I swam closer, grabbing Amber's shoe just in case. As I got closer, I started to see little glints of brown in the water. I hoped it was Amber's other shoe, hopefully on her foot.<br>It was. She was curled up, sort of floating halfway under the water on her side. And something else was wrong.  
>She wasn't breathing.<br>**Fang Lover's A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! I wonder what BBSK 2G4E will write…**


	9. Chapter 8

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Sorry it took so long. I typed the first part up like ten times and it kept deleting. Anywho here i finally is! R&R!**

Chapter 8

Thomas's P.O.V.

I surveyed the entire mess hall for _her. _I looked for _her _near _her _friends. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find _her. _So I decided to outside to get some fresh air and see if _she_ was eating at one of the picnic tables. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Arnold," I said without turning around.

"Thomas, remember. If you run into her, stick with the plan. If you don't , your father will find out and you will actually die this time," Arnold snarled.

I nodded, remembering the car crash six years ago that had "killed" me and my parents. The only thing it killed were three clones. And any hope I had of ever being with _her. _Well, until now that is. About a month ago, my father told me about his plan. His plan to capture _her, her _sister, and _her _two neighbors, if they had received the right DNA . If not, then they could continue to live their normal lives.

I had demanded to come along. My father said yes as long as I disguised myself with my powers. Which was fine with me. I didn't think _she _would like me if _she_ knew who I had been. Even though I had changed, for _her, she_ still wouldn't trust me if _she _knew who I was.

I didn't blame _her_. I had done some pretty bad stuff.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud, desperate scream.

"Help!"

_Her _sister had screamed that.

It all sunk in. _Her _and _her _sister hadn't been at the mess hall. _She_ was in trouble.

I shook Arnold's hand off my shoulder then followed the continued screams to the pool.

_Good thing Father trained me to be a lifeguard for this mission._ I thought as I hopped the pool fence not bothering to unlock the gate.

I saw _her _and _her _sister soaking wet just out of the pool in their clothes. _Her _sister was on her knees next to _her. She _was lying by the edge of the pool, not breathing.

_No. _I thought. I immediately started pumping _her _chest.

"You need to give her freaking mouth-to-mouth," _her _sister grumbled frustrately at me.

I glared at her but obeyed.

I whispered gently whispered to _her_, "Please, don't die on me, _Amber."_

Amber's P.O.V.

Blackness. That was it. All I saw, utter darkness. Then two brown eyes right in front of mine. I felt lips pressed against mine.

_What the heck?_ I thought.

The guy who had been on top of me got off feeling me squirm.

"Sorry," he murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

I rubbed my eyes then sat up.

Ami was sitting next to the boy. Her clothes were drenched, just like mine.

"Ami, did you jump in after me?"I said, then started coughing up water, a lot of water.

"Amber!" Ami shrieked.

I started to feel dizzy. I felt my eyes start to flutter.

"We need to get her isnside. Especially since it might rain. She needs to be somewhere warm," the boy said.

Ami bit her lip. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to keep her in our cabin. My little sister and neighbors will ask questions. Questions I rather not have to answer."

"We can keep her in my cabin!"

I fuzzily made out Ami giving the boy a confused look.

"Counsulors get their own private cabins. Just tell everyone who asks for her that she got airsick and it didn't really take effect 'till now. I tell all the counsulors the same. I'll take her back to your cabin when she's okay."

Hesitantly, Ami nodded. Then I felt the boy's strong, muscular arms pick me up and hold me like I was a young infant.

"The keys for the gate are on my belt," the boy informed Ami.

Ami slickly grabbed them and unlocked the gate.

Next thing I knew Ami was out of sight and the boy was running through the woods with me in his arms.

"Blu..." I felt myself whisper.

I saw the boy smirk just as the darkness came over me again.

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: What did ya think? Please review! **


	10. Chapter 9

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Fang Lover's chapter! Please tell her what you think? **

Chapter 9

Ami's P.O.V.

As the boy started to run through the woods with Amber in his arms, I made a split-second decision. I was going to follow them.

I heard Amber whisper something under her breath. It sounded like the name Blu…

The boy was heading towards the counselor's cabins, but he was making me feel kind of uneasy. Maybe it was just because, you know, I am on of the crazy Cole twins who had dreams of flying every almost every night since the age of five. Or maybe it was just something about him. I kept asking myself one question: Why was he at the pool when all the campers and counselors are supposed to be at the mess hall? It just didn't make sense.

He sprinted towards the door of one of the cabins and looked around uneasily. _Crap!_ I thought. I was in plain sight. I tried to dive behind one of the cabins, but he had already saw me.

"I saw you. Don't hide. Come out," he called. I didn't move from where I was, crouched behind one of the cabins. I heard him walk closer to me.

I tried as hard as I could not to move a muscle, sitting completely still except for my chest rising and falling from my breathing. He stopped just around the corner from my hiding spot.

His head poked around the corner, and…

"Weird," he muttered, pulling back around the corner. _What? _I wanted to scream. _I'm right here!_ But I didn't. That would defeat the whole purpose of hiding.

I waited until I heard him open and close the door to the cabin, then got up and started to walk towards it. I peeked through the window, then started to wonder if I had gotten the wrong cabin, because the boy inside looked completely different. He had blonde hair, and the boy who had helped Amber had brown. But then I saw Amber lying on the bed in the corner, and knew it was the right cabin.

I suddenly realized something. This boy looked like Aaron did. From the back at least. Then he turned his scared brown eyes on me, and I suddenly realized who this was. The last time I had seen this face was on fateful day, six years ago, when he had died in a car accident that killed him and his parents a month after his sister died.

_Tom Jay?_

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: What did you think of the ending? Please address who your reviews are meant for please? It'd help. Alot.**


	11. Chapter 10

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Sorry it's a little short. I wanted to end it a certain way. Plus I'm trying to keep Thomas from being really important. He is, just not super important. R&R?**

Chapter 10

Thomas's P.O.V.

_My beautiful Amber. No, she isn't mine. I would never want her to be. I want her free. _I thought looking down at Amber sleeping. She looked beautiful even though her long brown hair was a tangled mess and starchy from the chlorinated water. Her dazzling blue eyes where hidden by her eyelids.

"Some day, maybe you'll forgive me. Forgive me for all that I've done. Especially letting Father hurt you like that... But he had to. Didn't he? I wish I could have told him no, that I wanted to stay here with you. But you probably wouldn't have wanted to be with me. You would have wished I had died. Like my sister. Ever day, I've watched you cry yourself to sleep over Blu. Ever day, you put on a brave face for everyone even though on the inside you were dying. And every day I wanted to give Blu back to you. Every day I saw your pain, it killed me. I knew you'd never see Blu again. Father is such a cruel person to put so beautiful and delicate through so much pain and heart-ache. It's not fair," I whispered to Amber. I knew she couldn't hear me.

Then her eye lids started to flutter.

I had to change back. So, I did. I turned back into the boy Amber thought saved her.

"Hello?" the delicate, beautiful girl whispered.

Amber's P.O.V.

I saw the boy sitting next to me on a bed which must have been his since it was the only on in the room.

"Hey," the boy said.

"Hey," I mumbled back.

"You feeling any better."

"Sorta'."

"Good." the boy smiled, a perfectly white smile.

I tried to sit up in the bed to look around the cabin. It hurt, but I fought through the pain.

Against one wall was a small wooden table and two chairs. Against another was a once-again-wooden dresser with a small mirrior framed by none other than more wood. There was a door opposite from the bed I was in that must've led outside. There was another door to my left. _Bathroom?_

"Can I get you anything? I could go get you some food from the mess hall? I can get you another blanket if your cold?" the boy said.

"I'm fine. I just want to get back to my..." I said not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Friends?" he supplied.

"No, I don't like that word," I said, thinking of my last friend...

"Why not?"

"Because... Well, that's none of your business!"

"I'm sorry, but not a lot of people have something wrong with the word friends."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just a personal topic for me."

"I understand."

We sat there in silence for a while. The sixteen-ish year old boy and me. There wasn't much to say. You don't know how much I just wanted to tell the boy all about Blu, but I never even told Ami what Blu meant to me.

"Well, I better go. People are probably wondering why I'm gone. Feel free to take a shower while I'm gone. The hot water might make you feel better," the boy said hastily.

"Okay."

The boy got off the bed and headed over to the door.

"Wait, you never told me your name," I said tucking a loose, wet strand of hair behind my ear.

"Tyler. Tyler _Jay_son." He opened the door and left.

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Any of you reading this just go, "Wait, that's not his name!"? If you did, that's good. If you didn't, you're either really stupid or smart. But hopefully no one with see the twists coming up... Remember R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So guys please review. Like two people have! And big thanks goes to those two. Seriously, not to brag or whatever, but I think this story is pretty good. So please review.**

Chapter 11

Ami's POV

I couldn't believe this. Tom was _here._ He was supposed to be _dead. _Did that mean… no. I couldn't think about that. Not now.

Suddenly he walked out of the cabin and disappeared down the path. I ran after him. I followed him through the woods, and back to the main part of the camp. he suddenly turned, heading down a path with a sign that said _rock wall._

It was harder to hide on this path. I ducked into the trees on the side.

A man came up the path. _Arnold. _The counselor Jo kept calling a wolf man. "Well?" he asked.

"I found her. She's in my cabin. She was in the pool. I think she was trying to drown herself or something," Tom answered.

"That won't do. You're going to have to keep a better eye on her from now on," Arnold answered. I didn't like the sound of that. Tom had been _following_ us? Spying on us? It didn't make sense. Why would he need to do that? It sounded like it was just Amber, though.

"I think her sister might have seen me, though," Tom said.

Crap! He saw me! Wait a second. _Her sister?_ Oh, he was gonna get it!

"Don't worry. She won't cause a problem. I'll shut her up," Arnold said with a sinister smile.

Oh, yeah. Like that's gonna work. I'd like to see him try.

"Don't. We should just capture them both, before they figure out what they can do. They have the same parents. They'll probably be able to do the same things," Tom said.

"I guess you're right," sighed Arnold. "Wait. What was that?" he asked suddenly. Crap! I snapped a twig! I did the only thing that I could do: I ran.

**Fang Lover's A\N: Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed! Remember, R&R! Don't forget the little button down there! He gets sad if no one presses him…**


	13. Chapter 12

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So, um tons of people have read\looked at this story, but why the heck are there only two reviews! People, R&R means read _and_ review, not read and _not _review. So please freaking review! **

Chapter 12

Amber's P.O.V.

I got up out of Tyler's bed but grabbed the quilt that was on it and wrapped it around me. I figured Tyler would be gone for a while. I think the schedule everyone got said dinner lasted like forty-five minute, and maybe ten had gone by. I headed over to the bathroom, seriouly crossing my fingers that Tyler didn't come by anytime soon. I didn't want some guy I had just met seeing butt-naked, not matter how hot he was or that he had just saved my freaking life. I turned the water on and quickly took my clothes off and hopped in. The warm water felt nice against my cold skin. I have almost fell asleep if I was the a freak who couldn't go one second without thinking. Question immediately popped into my mind.

_How did Tyler know I was by the pool? Why was Tyler the one who came? If Ami had screamed for help loud enough for Tyler to hear her inside the mess hall why didn't an older counsulor come instead of Tyler with this probably being his first year here? Why did he bring me to his cabin? Not a senior counsulor's one where that counsulor could stay by me all day? _But the one that bugged me the most was, _Why did Tyler smile when I whispered Blu's name?_

All the questions nagged at me until I finally got out of the shower into the steamy bathroom ten to fifteen minutes later. There was a towel on the counter. I grabbed it and pulled it around me. I openned the door just enough for me to poke my head out. The room was just like it was before I got in the shower, except there was one of my bras, a pair of my underwear, a green tank top, a pair of tan shorts, my black fingerless gloves, and my black converse high-tops sitting right outside the door. Tyler was nowhere in sight. I shrugged brought the clothes into the bathroom and got dressed. When I finished, I left the bathroom to look out the window by the door to see if I could see Tyler. And I did. He was sitting on the cabin's steps just looking out into the darkness. I openned the screen door and sat down next to him.

"Thanks," I said, making Tyler look over at me.

"No problem, saving people is what I'm hear for isn't it?" Tyler joked.

I let out a laugh, and Tyler smiled.

"What?"

"You have a nice laugh," Tyler replied.

I laughed again. "Yeah. Sure, and I have like eight foot wings growing out of my back **(BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Sorry, I couldn't resist.)**"

Tyler chuckled. "No, you really do have a nice laugh."

"Really?" I tucked a loose strand of still wet hair behind my ear.

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, I was just wondering, why did you come and save me? Not one of the older counsulors?" I asked him.

He didn't answer for a while, but then he finally answered, "I don't know, I guess I was the only one who heard you."

I looked at Tyler. His dark brown hair was short, sort-of-wavy. His dark, deep brown eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt that you could see though and a red bathing suit short that said lifeguard at the bottom of one side.

He looked at me.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed. No one had ever called me beautiful. Well, my mom and dad did, but they don't count.

We sat there for a couple minutes in silence. Then Tyler broke it.

"It's so nice here. I almost forget what horrible life I get to go back to. I always wonder why my dad is such an a-"

"Language. Oops, sorry. I have twelve year old sister and two seven year old neighbors, so I'm constantly doing that to my sister."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad this whole world isn't that corrupted. My dad's just such a jerk. I swear he's heartless. It's like it's his goal in life to make the world miserable since some girl dumped him when he was younger. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I just feel like I can talk to you."

I felt the same way. "My best friend died when I was eight. That's why I don't like the word friend."

He looked at me, but not like I was some depressed freak. He look at me with understanding eyes.

"If I hadn't given her the window seat, she'd still be alive. I should have said no," I whimpered, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes.

Tyler scooped me up and placed me on his lap and let me cry into his chest. He stroked my hair like Ami would and just let me cry instead of telling me again and again that it wasn't my fault, like he knew it pissed me off when Ami did that.

"I miss her," I said. "I know I'm pathetic."

"No, you're just broken." Tyler and I stared at each other for a second.

Then he kissed me.

**BBSK 2G4E'S A\N: Okay that little button is really sad no one is clicking it! Don't take it out on the poor button! It's just a button, it didn't do anything to you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Fang Lover's A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I've been so busy lately, what with school and homework (my school is relentless with homework) and other stuff, that I've neglected writing. Yes, if you have read any of my other stories and are wondering why I haven't updated recently, that's why. Oh, yeah, we were wondering why you haven't pressed the poor little button. Buttons are people, too you know! Well, no they aren't, but that doesn't mean that you have to be mean to poor little Review This Chapter. He's so sad and lonely… PRESS HIM! Please? For us?**

Chapter 13

Ami's P.O.V.

_I was standing in a forest, staring down a thin path. A shape was running towards me._

_As the shape came closer, I realized who it was. "Aaron!" I called. He stopped running, his chocolate brown eyes dark and terrified_

_"Ami! Don't stay here. You have to run. You're not safe!" he told me._

_I started to protest, but was cut off by another voice._

_"Well, well, well. What a nice little reunion. Too bad I have to kill both of you," Arnold sneered._

_"Oh, crap," Aaron muttered. A pair of wings sprung from his back._

_I stood there, gaping. Since when did Aaron have wings? They were huge, about fourteen feet from wing tip to wing tip, and dark brown, with tiny, barely visible black spots._

_He started to flap his wings, rising about a foot off the ground, then looked over his shoulder at me and dropped back to earth, looking annoyed. "Oh, crap," he repeated._

_"I've got you cornered, haven't I? You could fly away, and leave the useless, broken girl behind, or you could get both of you killed. Your choice," Arnold said. He was starting to change, hair sprouting from his arms, hands, and feet, claws sprouting from his nails. The leathery tips of what looked like bat's wings were starting to poke out from behind his shoulders._

_"Don't hurt her," Aaron choked out. He looked just as terrified as I felt._

_"Well, then. I guess you've chosen to die," Arnold snarled, his voice becoming deeper._

_"Aaron! Fly! Don't let him hurt you!" I screamed. It was no use. Aaron didn't move, just took a step closer to the monster that was my camp counselor, who now looked more wolf-like._

_Arnold lunged for Aaron's throat. I heard the crunch of his teeth crushing Aaron's bones._

_He stood up and stared at me, his mouth dripping blood._

_I screamed._

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing hard. My covers were a tangled mess at my feet. My hair was plastered to my face with sweat.

"Ami? You okay?" Ashley asked from her bed next to mine.

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare. I'm fine. Go back to sleep," I muttered, rolling over to face Amber's empty bed. Only it wasn't empty.

"Amber! What are you doing here?" I cried.

"Tyler sent me back to our cabin. He said I was fine," she told me. It took me a minute to realize that "Tyler" was Tom, and in that time, Amber got up and walked to the side of my bed. I could see that she was already dressed. "Let's go for a walk," she told me, pulling me out of bed and throwing my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt at my head.

I put the clothes on, still half asleep, and we walked out the door, into the cool night air.

We walked in silence for a while, Amber staring up at the sky. I watched the wind blowing the leaves in the trees around.

I cleared my throat. "I had a dream," I told her.

She turned slowly and stared me in the eyes. Some of my dreams had come true recently. Actually, all of them had. "Was it something bad? Or something good? Please say it's something good. It wasn't good, was it? It's never good," she muttered.

"Umm, it was somewhat good… At least the first few seconds were," I answered, then told her everything that happened in the dream.

When I finished, Amber shook her head sadly. "It's never something good," she muttered. "You think this one's gonna come true?" she added.

"Possibly. It was a lot like the others, all clear and real-looking and stuff," I said. "Blech," I added, spitting out a piece of my hair. "Hair does _not_ taste good. They should make like flavored shampoo or something… Wait, what were we talking about again?"

"Oh, Ami…" Amber muttered.

"Oh, right, my dream. Yeah, it looked like the ones that come true, but I hope it doesn't. Aaron _died_ in the dream. And anyways, this one was a little far-fetched. Aaron had _wings._ And Arnold turned into a wolf," I pointed out.

"Jo keeps calling Arnold a wolf man," Amber said quietly.

"She's seven," I added.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Amber muttered. "Let's go back to our cabin," she added, turning around and walking the other way down the path.

"Fine," I muttered, racing to catch up with her.

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Okay, please review? How hard is it to press a little button and type the words 'like' or 'dislike'? Just tell us that you read this story! Oh and if I forgot to mention this is the last chapter thank you the very few people who actually decided to reviw! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Woohoo! We got another review! :D Thank you! Now let's just get a ton more! :) Second chapter today! :)**

Chapter 14

Amber's P.O.V.

_What if it wasn't just Jo's imagination? What if Arnold was some weird wolf creature? And why did Tom tell me I could leave and go back to my friends after he kissed me? _I thought as me and Amber strolled back to our cabin.

"Amber?" Ami said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Cabin?"

"Oh, sorry," I said, openning the cabin door.

"Amber?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around with my hand still on the cabin's door handle. "Tyler?"

Tyler blushed. "Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to check out the rock wall? I'm working there for the day 'cause one of the counselors was needed else where."

Ami coughed from inside the cabin.

_Ah, crap. I forgot she was standing there. _I matched Tyler's blush, only mine was much darker.

"Oh, yeah. Your sister can come too," Tyler quickly added.

Ami smirked, and I shot her a look that screamed really?-just-because-your-only-chance-at-love-got-kidnapped-doesn't-mean-you-can-ruin-mine. It was clearly uncalled for because I saw Ami's eyes start to water.

_I'm sorry, _I mouthed then turned to face Tyler.

"We'll be there at noon."

Tyler smiled his perfect, white smile then left.

Ami and I walked down the long paths to the rock wall at the back of the camp. Once we finally reached the 150 ft. rock wall, after a half an hour walk, Tyler had two harnesses and helmets waiting for us on a picnic table under a large white tent. We walked over to the table. Ami grabbed her harness and fiddled with it for over five minutes, while Tyler had snuck up behind and correctly put it on me. I through my light blue helmet on myself like Ami did. Then Tyler and Arnold hooked us up to the wall.

_Of all the freaking counselor it had to be him._ I thought angrily and started to climb the huge wall.

Ami did the same, only a lot slower.

When I reached the top more or less -most likely less- than a minute later, Arnold hollered up to me, "Both hands on the rope and kick off with your feet."

I obediantly did what he said. The second I hit the 100 ft. marker, I felt the rope give and began to to fall through the air.

A moment later I heard Ami shriek.

I looked over at her. She had slipped then Arnold had cut her rope too.

Now we were both falling to our deaths.

Ami looked at me. She looked terrified, and I realized that my expression must mirror hers. I knew she was trying to look nonchalant, like falling out of the sky was a normal, everyday activity, but, as you can imagine, she failed the ground wasn't very far away now, only about ten or twenty feet between us and possibly death. Ami eyes squeezed shut.

_Whoosh!_

I felt something come out of my back and heave my body up. I looked back and saw the cause.

_Wings. _

Wings, freaking wings, just popped out of my back. They were a golden yellowish-orange and a rosy red towards the bottom, like a female cardnal's, and were around fourteen feet across. I immediately looked over at Ami again.

She had wings too. They were the same size as mine, but their color was very different. The outside of her wings were light brown and faded to white towards the center with dark brown brown spots all over.

I screeched at her as loud as I could, "Fly, Ami! Freakin' fly!"

Ami looked over her shoulder, ready to tell me I was crazy, that this was the end, to just give up. But then she saw something that made her think maybe just the opposite.

She saw her wings then noticed mine.

I looked down and saw our 'lovely' counselor, Arnold, get all wolfy and have huge leathery wings shoot out of his back, while Ami spent a lot of time just hovering and staring at her wings with the same expression she got when she thought about Aaron.

I chuckled to myself even in the situation.

_Hah, if Aaron found out you had wings, he'd probably never even consider dating you! _I thought cruely.

Ami eventually figured out that she needed to hurry up because we had wolf-man-with-wings right behind us. So she flapped her wings a few time, rose half a foot, then flapped harder and finally made it to my level.

Arnold roared in frustration, as Ami and I flew away.

"Let's go!" Ami said, and, not waiting for my reply, took off, flying as fast as she could. A glance over her shoulder showed her that I was skimming over the tree tops not far behind her, and Arnold just rising to our height.

"He'll tire out faster," I informed my twin.

"Huh?" she asked, obviously not really paying attention.

"Arnold. He'll tire out faster than us. Plus, he's so clumsy that he might just fall into the trees before he has a chance to try and catch us," I repeated.

And that's exactly what happened. There was a loud crash, and we turned to see one black wing thrashing above the trees before disappearing among the trees.

"Now we just have to land and get back to the others," Ami pointed out.

That was so like Ami to point something like that out. Gosh, it bugged me.

"Hmmm… How are we supposed to do that?" I wondered aloud. "And when we land, we can't just walk around camp with wings folded up at our sides. People will think we're freaks! Oh, wait, we kinda' are. But still."

"Let's just find somewhere to land for now, alright? We can think about that once we've landed," Ami put in, bugging me even more.

We soon found a clearing in the woods where we could land. Ami dropped down, and I followed.

"Now what?" I asked, trying to hold back my anger.

"I don't know. Let me try," Ami said. Instead of her wings wrapping around her body like she probably expected, they folded up neatly against her back.

"Okay, they fold up pretty easily," Ami told me, stepping behind me. "I just wanna see where they go."

I folded mine up, Ami noticed that they bent sideways and slipped into two little slits on my back. When she examined the slits, she noticed that they had closed up. The only evidence of them being there were the two lines both Ami and I had had since we were babies.

"We need to get to the cabins. Wolf boy can't be far behind now," I said.

**\/\/\/Press De Button!\/\/\/**


	16. Chapter 15

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So, it turns out I accidently typed Tom instead of Tyler at the beginning of the last chapter. So to clear things up, Amber still thinks Tom is Tyler? 'Kay? Anywho, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 15

Ami's POV

_Why did Tom lead us to the rock wall, where Arnold tried to kill us? Did he know what was going to happen? Did he know what Arnold was? How did Jo know that Arnold was some weird flying wolf thingy? Was it just a guess? Or was it something… more? _These were the questions I was asking myself, over and over, while Amber and I ran back to our cabin. And there was the one that was really bugging me: _Is my dream coming true?_

"Come on, Ami! Move it!" Amber yelled, opening the door to our cabin. I raced in, Amber following me, to find four very surprised faces staring back at us.

"Where's the fire?" Daniel asked drily. I scowled at him.

"The wolf man was chasing them," Jo said matter-of-factly.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked.

"You were thinking it," she answered, sounding annoyed. "Duh!"

We all stared at her. "What?" she finally asked.

"Umm, you can read minds?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah! Can't you?" Jo asked, starting to sound a little more scared than annoyed.

"No. I-uh, people can't normally read minds. I don't think," I said, staring at her.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Amber asked her.

"I don't know. I can't remember," Jo answered.

I glared at Daniel. "Why didn't to tell us she could do this?"

"She reads Joey's mind all the time. I thought it was some kind of twin telepathy thing or something. I don't know!" he yelled.

"Daniel, you've lived on the same street as us ever since we were three. You should know that kind of stuff doesn't exist!" I cried, frustrated. Turning to Jo, I asked, "Can you tell us what we're thinking about?"

"Okay!" she said. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. "Amber's thinking about the wolf-man cutting her and Ami's ropes on the rock wall. Ami's thinking about a dream she had last night about the wolf-man biting her boyfriend's neck.

I cut her off. "He is not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever," she muttered. "Joey's thinking about a video game. Ashley's thinking about – hey, that's not nice! I'm not crazy! And Daniel's thinking about a dream he had last night –"

"K, whoa, that's enough. No one wants to hear about my dream," Daniel said, cutting her off.

"Well, actually," I started, but shut up when Daniel glared at me.

"Oh, one more thing. The wolf-man's thinking about how he wants to catch the bird kids and their friends and slowly rip off their arms and legs. Ow. That sounds painful," Jo added.

**Fang Lover's A/N: This took longer than I'd hoped it would, but oh, well. Anyway, the last chapter was almost word-for-word from my story, Ami, which was based on this story when me & BBSK 2G4E started writing it. That's the only part of this story that will be word-for-word from Ami, mostly because it was only supposed to be that one chapter, but I didn't want to end it there. I feel like I'm over explaining this. Yeah, so, click the button (he's still lonely!).**


	17. Chapter 16

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So, I would like to thank 'maxridelover56' for reviewing all of our newer chapters. :) And WiseGirl3 for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome! **

Chapter 16

Amber's P.O.V.

"Um, Jo? How do you know what the 'wolf-man' is thinking?" I asked her, hoping her power to read minds just stretched a really far distance.

Before we got an answer, there came a loud knock on the door.

"OPEN UP!" growled Anorld's rough voice.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Woah, woah, woah. What about bird kids?" Daniel piped in, as Arnold tried to kick in the door.

"Aw, sh-" Ami started.

"Ami, FREAKIN" LANGUAGE!" I snapped.

Ashley stared at me with pleading eyes. She didn't like it when Ami and I kept secrets from her.

"Fine." I unfurled my wings.

Jo and Joey's jaws dropped, Ashley gasped, and Daniel, stupid Daniel, mumbled, "Hot."

I shot him a death glare then told Ami, "Your turn."

Ami clumsily popped out her wings.

"Eh, lame," Daniel said. **(BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Gosh, can't believe that hasn't come up sooner.)**

"Your just jealous," Ami shot back.

The two of them just glared at each other.

"Um, guys? Big wolf-dude on the other side of the paper thin door? Not really the time," Ashley said.

_Glad to see someone has their head on straight right now._

"Fine," Ami and Daniel said.

The door looked and sounded like it was about to give, when we heard a voice bark at Arnold.

"Leave them alone. Now. Father said he wanted them _alive. _So if you lay one finger on Amber. Let's just say your 'experation date' will come, very soon," Tyler boomed.

The pounding on the door stopped.

"Amber? You in there?" Tyler asked, more calmly.

Everyone stared at me.

"Can we trust him?" Ashley asked.

Something in Ami's mind clicked. "No."

"Yes, we can," I said. "Ami's just a sour puss because her little crush disappeared."

"It's not that," Ami tried to say, but I had already opened the door.

Arnold was no where in sight, so I guestured for Tyler to come in.

He shook his head and simply said, "You guys have to leave now. It's not safe."

Tyler walked away.

"Um, so. I guess we're leaving," I said, shutting the door.

"How exactly though?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm... Don't the counsulors sometimes frive golf carts around?" I said, as a smirk crept across my face.

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Second chapter today! Woohoo! We have eight reviews! Let's try to double that! And by the way, go check out Next Generation: Blu's Story and Next Generation: Aaron's Story. Oh, and Soarin' Free. Thanks. ;)**

**\/\/\/PRESS THIS BUTTON\/\/\/**


	18. Chapter 17

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So thank you reviewers! You guys are awesome! Here's the chapter. :)**

Chapter 17

Ami's POV

"Golf carts?" I asked incredulously. I had never driven a golf cart before. Or anything else. And I wasn't planning on it. I'd crash and get myself killed. "Aren't they supposed to go, like, wicked slow?" I added. Our other problem, second to me crashing and getting killed. But still pretty important, none the less.

"Whatever. They can't fly," Amber added, gesturing to the others. She had a point there.

"Fine, I'll go in the stupid golf carts, but if Arnold catches us and kills us, I'm blaming you!" I said.

"Alright," Amber said.

We walked out of the cabin, trying to look normal. I was wishing that, with our wings, some cool powers would pop up, but it didn't seem like anything else had happened. Then I remembered something.

"Amber?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Remember when you were in To-Tyler's cabin, and you were unconscious? Well, he looked through the window and he saw me, so I went and hid behind one of the other cabins, and when he came around the corner of the cabin, he didn't see me, even though I was right there, practically under his nose. Don't you think that's a little strange?" I said.

"Hmm… Yeah. It is. Maybe you can become invisible when you want to. Now that would be pretty cool," Amber said.

I was about to answer her, but we had come to the golf carts. "Well, invisible girl, do your stuff," Amber whispered.

There was no one around, so I just walked right over and stole a golf cart. The keys were sitting right on the seat, because the counselors at this camp were just so smart like that.

I beckoned Amber. She came running and climbed into another golf cart. Once again, the keys were on the seat. We started the golf carts, and began to drive them back to our cabin.

We were almost there when I heard a snarl. Arnold jumped into the path in front of us, holding Tom around his neck.

Tom looked straight at Amber and mouthed, "I'm sorry."


	19. Chapter 18

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Sorry this is short. Please R&R anyways.**

Chapter 18

Amber's P.O.V.

I stared into Tyler's dark brown eyes with with hints of blue here and there.

_Wait. Tyler's eyes were pure brown. Not a single hint of blue? Something's up._

Arnold snarled in my face with his wolfy-self.

_Oh gosh. His breath smells horrible._

"You're not going to struggle. You're going to allow us to take you," Arnold growled at me and Ami.

Tyler was struggling to be free from Arnold's grip. Finally he broke away, but that was probably because Arnold let him because he needed his hands free to hoist me up by the neck.

"Should of flown away when you had the chance birdie," Arnold spat in my face.

"Put her down!" Ami shrieked.

I shot Ami a don't-just-stand-there-run-you-idiot-save-the-others-I'll-catch-up look.

Ami defiantly sat there in the golf cart for a second, but then finally comprehended the situation and whipped out her wings and flew above the tree-line back to the cabin.

I looked at Tyler through my growing-hazy vision. His face was twisted with rage. Tyler looked like he was ready to rip Arnold's head off.

I looked into Tyler's eyes desperately pleading him to save me. Now his eyes were almost completely blue. Cold, familiar blue eyes. I couldn't tell why they were so familiar, but that was probably because Arnold was choking me.

"Let go of her, Arnold," Tyler whispered.

"What did you just say?" Arnorld roared bsck.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. Now."

"What are you going to do, boy? Call your father and tell on me? He just needs one alive. And you know this one will find _her. _Or _she_ will try to find this one. Your father will be happy I killed this one. He might even reward me."

I wanted to ask who the _'her' _Arnold was talking about, but since he hadn't loosened his grip, I was having a hard enough time breathing.

Then Tyler shouted, "Don't bring _her _into this."

That was when Tyler tackled Arnold. Arnold released me, and I quickly unfurled my wings and flew towards my cabin.

I heard Arnold fight back and Tyler scream in pain, but I knew I couldn't look back.

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So if you were wondering why Amber wasn't smart enough to already figure out that Tyler is Tom, she probably would have but people don't like perfect characters. So yeah, that's why. R&R. Please! Make the button happy!**


	20. Chapter 19

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Yeah! It's finally up! I was just as excited as you guys to read this.**

Chapter 19

Ami's POV

As I flew back to our cabin, I had one thought: Get everyone to safety. I didn't know what Arnold would do to Amber, but I could imagine. And it wasn't pretty. At all. "Everyone out!" I shouted as I landed in front of our cabin, tucking my wings into their slits. Daniel darted out the door, looking surprised.

"What's going on?" he asked me as the others started to file out behind him.

I told them, and everyone began running towards the entrance of the camp.

Halfway there, Daniel veered away from everyone else. I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To save Amber!" he cried, ducking around me and trying to run away.

I had to agree that he had the right idea. My twin sister was in danger, and I was just going to leave her? What was wrong with me? "Okay, everyone!" I called. Everyone else turned to look at me. "We're going to go save Amber.

"You guys should stay here." I told them.

The others nodded, and Daniel and I ran towards where I had last seen Amber. As we got closer, I could only hear one thing: the blood pounding in my ears. Other than that, it was deadly silent. There were no screams or cries for help, not even birds chirping. Nothing. I suddenly saw a dark, unmoving shape lying on the ground a few feet away. Praying that it was not Amber, i crept closer. It was. Amber was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Bloody gashes covered her arms, and her long, brown hair was spread out on the ground like a fan. She was breathing. That much I could tell. But she was unconscious, not dead. That much I could tell. We heard footsteps, and I looked up to find Arnold standing over us with a dangerous grin.

**Fang Lover's A/N: Gah, yeah, sorry it took so long. I've been extremely busy with school and homework. I haven't gotten any time to work on my stories . But here you go, reader! And don't be afraid to press the button!**


	21. Chapter 20

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Sorry this took so long to update and it's pretty short too. :( But I had to end it this way. You'll see when you get to the bottom. So I decided to thank everyone who has reviewed so far because you guys are awesome so let the naming begin. Thank you for reviewing, ChickenNinja, Bacon is Love, Brightcloud of the Clans, maxridelove56, WiseGirl3, Irene-o-holic, and the most recent reviewer, redandwhitetiger! You guysd are awesome!**

Chapter 20

Amber's P.O.V.

I blinked my eyes open, as I came to. First thing I saw was blood, probably my own, and metal bars of a dog cage. I immediately shut them again.

_Why am I in a dog cage? Arnold._ I thought then opened my eyes again. I was definitely in a dog cage –courtesy of Arnold- and there were tons of other dog crates in the room. I looked in the cage next to me and saw Ami's limp body. She was breathing but definitely out cold.

"Ami!" I whispered, poking her.

She didn't respond.

_Arnold got her too. Does that mean he got the others?_

"Amber, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

I looked out the front of my cage.

"Tyler," I said hopefully then my heart stopped for a second.

"No, Amber. It's Tom," the boy outside my cage said, unlocking it.

"You're… You're supposed to be… dead…" I stuttered, not believing my eyes.

"I know," Tom said, taking me out of the cage like a helpless puppy. He handcuffed my wrist to his. "Campus policies. I'm lucky I got to take you out."

"Campus?" I asked.

"It's the new School-"

"School?"

Tom laughed. "I'll explain on the way."

"The way where?"

"Amber, just shut up!" Tom joked, "I'll answer any of your questions when I'm done. Okay?"

I nodded, settling myself in Tom's arms.

"Amber, you're not who you think you are. You're not Amber Cole. Ella and Stephen Cole aren't yours or Ami's parents. Fang and Maximum Ride are. They're why you and Ami have wings and powers. Max and Fang were sold to the School along with four other children and were mutated so their DNA contained 2% Avian DNA. They were also given some powers. Max could breathe underwater and fly at extreme speeds. Fang could blend in with shadows and breathe underwater. Iggy was blind but could feel colors and see whiteness. Nudge could draw metal to herself and hack anything. Gasman, or Gazzy as they called him, could mimic any voice perfectly and, well, he could atomic fart."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Tom laughed, too.

"And Angel could read and manipulate minds, talk to fish, breathe underwater, and shape-shift which she has perfected over time. When Max, Fang, and Iggy were twelve Jeb, Max's father and your grandfather, helped them escape. Then three years later they, the flock as they called themselves, met Dylan, Max's perfect other half. And my father," Tom said grimly.

By the time Tom finished telling me about my parents and answering my question, we had reached wherever Tom had been planning on taking me because he was smiling like an idiot. He unlocked the handcuffs and slipped them into his back pocket.

_Hey, Amber, _came a shaky voice in my head.

I knew that voice.

Tom opened the door to a dark room and turned the lights on.

She was sitting there on a plain gray bed that was just a board of wood attached to the wall with two chains and two hinges with a mattress and pillow, smiling, but got up when I came in.

She hugged me. "I've missed you, Amber. It's been too long."

I started to flat out cry not really sure what to do. So I managed to hug her back and choke out, "I've-I've miss-missed you too, Blu."

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So, she alive. :) So Next Generation: Blu's Story will be continued. Go check that out and remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: So I'm going to repeat what I said in Blu's Story's A\N, please don't review if you're just going to tell me Blu is a Mary Sue unless you want to make me cry because you basically would be calling my best friend a Mary Sue. So please don't make fun of that character. Thanks. And thank you, dArKANgeL5900, redandwhitetigers, and Turtlezz4eva for reviewing the last chapter.**

Chapter 21

Ami's POV

"Uhhhhhhhnnnnn," I groaned. I sat up, banging my head on bars. _Bars?_

I looked around. I was in a… dog crate? No, that couldn't be right. I had no other explanation for it, though. it was a huge cage, like the kind you see in those rooms in the back of veterinary offices, where they keep animals overnight, and animal shelters.

I shrugged, crawling towards the front of the cage-thing. I peered out between the bars. I could see other cages, lining the walls of the perfectly white lab-type room. Other people were inside them. None loomed older than sixteen. But, as the girl directly across from me turned around, I saw that she wasn't completely… human. She had extra eyes, maybe four or five, and there was a set of shiny black pincers near her mouth. Instead of four limbs – two arms, two legs, like any normal human being – she had eight – four arms, four legs, like a spider. I shrunk back, whimpering. I was petrified of spiders.

In the center of the room, there was an examination table. Not unlike the ones at vet's offices, it was made of hard, shiny, silver metal.

The door opened. I tried to squeeze myself into the very back of the cage, so I wasn't seen. But the man who walked in came right up to my cage and unlocked it. He was wearing a white lab coat.

He reached into my cage and tried to pull me out. I bit his hand. He growled at me, and I growled right back, giving him a fierce glare while inching ever-so-slowly towards the open door. If I could just get out that door, I could make a break for it and then…

"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly, pulling me out of the cage. He carried me out the door of the room, into a confusing maze of hallways lined with cages. I thought I saw a familiar honey-blonde head in one of the cages.

"Aaron?" I whispered. The boy raised his head slightly, but before I could see who he was, I was carried through another door.

"What was that?" Labcoat asked.

"Nothing," I murmured. Labcoat deposited me on an examination table exactly like the one in the other room.

"Ami!" cried Amber from the corner of the room. She raced over and stroked my hair. "Are you all right?"

"Get off," I muttered. Amber laughed.

"Yeah, she's okay," she said to someone else. I sat up.

"Are the others here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Amber answered, looking worried. "But, Ami, guess who _is_ here!"

I didn't need to. I had already seen her. "Hello, Ami," Blu said, standing up and walking towards me.

I jumped off the table. "But you're supposed to be… Weren't you… I thought you were… I saw you…" Unable to use words to get my thoughts out, I took a step closer to Blu and promptly kicked her in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" she cried, grabbing for her leg. I glared at her.

"That," I said, "was for all the pain you put my sister through. You don't know how she felt! She thought her best friend was dead! And the whole time, you were here, living it up. Abducting helpless kids, not even older than you, and turning them into God knows what. I think you even abducted my crush, you little snobby, annoying, selfish, little b-"

"Ami! Stop that! Leave her alone!" Amber cried. I turned on her.

"Oh, and you stand up for her? Don't you remember what this put you through? I" I stopped to take a breath.

"Ami! Just let her explain!"

Blu started to say something, but then changed her mind. "Actually, I think there's something Ami needs to see. Follow me, both of you."

Blu led us into the hall, back to where I thought I saw Aaron. She stopped in front of a row of cages. "Is this who you were talking about?"

I peered into each cage in turn, until I found the one I was looking for. The blonde boy was still there. My heart skipped a beat. He seemed to be sleeping, eyes closed. But I would recognize that face anywhere. "Aaron," I murmured. His eyelids fluttered.

Amber knelt down next to me. She gasped. "That's not…" she whispered, then stopped. "Oh, Ami."

Aaron opened his eyes. He groaned. Blu tapped on my shoulder, but I waved her away. Aaron focused on me, and I reached my hand through the bars of his cage. He shrunk back, looking confused. I stood up. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Blu. She pulled Amber up and pulled us both closer.

"Hedoens'trememberanything," Blu said quickly.

"What?"

"He, uh, doesn't really remember anything."

My heart skipped another painful beat. "No," I murmured. "That can't be right." Without waiting for Blu to say anything, I spun around and went back to Aaron's cage. "Aaron? You know who you are, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No."

** Fang Lover's A/N: Alright, anyone who has read Aaron's Story, I will be updating it soon. I've been witing to get to this part of the story to update it. Oh, and please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**BBSK 2G4E's A\N: Okay, so I'm super sorry for not updating sooner, but due to things that involved writing to be a struggle for me, I was forced to stop writing while I attempted to recover. But now I'm better(not completely healed but better). Anyways onto the chapter!**

Chapter 22

Amber's P.O.V.

"Ami, Amber, follow me. Dad's gonna' kill me if he sees Ami out here and Amber not handcuffed," Blu said, walking back to the room where me and Ami's cages were.

Ami continued to stare at Aaron through the bars.

"Ami, c'mon. We have to go. Aaron's going to be there. He isn't going anywhere," I told her, pulling her away from the cage.

Ami looked back at Aaron one last time then unwillingly followed me and Blu. Blu lead us through the long confusing maze of hallways until we reached the room that contained the cages me and Ami had been in. Ami hopped back onto the metal table, looking like she was ready to cry, and Blu opened a drawer under the table and took a pair of handcuffs out which she used to cuff Ami to the table with. After that Blu turned and faced me.

"I hate to do this, but Dad will kill me if I don't," Blu whispered to me, taking another pair of handcuffs out of her pocket and attaching the handcuffs to our wrists.

I smiled at Blu. "Blu, I rather be stuck in one of those stupid cages and die a billion times than be separated from you."

Blu smiled back. "I feel the same way, Amber. I've missed you all these years."

I hugged Blu the best I could with the handcuff. "Blu, I've missed you, too."

"Come on. There's something I want to show you," Blu said then started running out of the room, dragging me with her.

Blu took what felt like a million turns before she stopped at door guarded by two very, er, wolfy men like 'the best camp counselor in the world' Arnold.

"My father requests that I take this…this _thing_…out," Blu said with a commanding voice.

The wolf men nodded, and one of them opened a cabinet behind him and took out a long metal chain. The wolf men chained it to me and Blu's ankles then opened the door. Immediately I darted outside not even thinking, dragging Blu behind me. Blu tugged at the handcuffs.

"Can I take these off first?" Blu joked, smiling.  
>I nodded, smiling too. Blu quickly unlocked the handcuffs then ran down a barely noticeable path.<br>"Where are we going, Blu?" I asked, as I ran behind her.  
>"You'll see." Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She looked like she was about to explode with joy, and my face probably mimicked hers. It was so good to be with Blu again, even with a heavy chain around my ankle.<br>"Okay, close your eyes. I'll lead you the rest of the way." Blu stuck out her hand.  
>I kept smiling and closed my eyes. Blu took my hand and began to run again.<br>"Okay, open your eyes." Blu dropped me hand, and my eyelids flew open.  
>My jaw dropped. "It's beautiful, Blu! Did you build it?"<br>Blu nodded, as I stared wide-eyed at an awesome tree house, strike that a fortress. It was huge not a stupid for walls and a roof thing. It had a long, winding ramp that ran all around the tall branchless trunk of the tree up to a massive platform with smaller platforms built off of it and the thicker branches of the tree.  
>"Race you to the top!" Blu challenged then broke into a run.<p>

I just smiled and laughed, chasing after her.

"Amber, we have to get back now. Dad's going to kill me for keeping you out this long," Blu said, as we plopped down on the main platform from exhaustion.  
>We had played tag, go fish and war with a deck of cards Blu kept up there, and just talked like we would've done six years ago.<br>"Okay," I sighed but remained smiling.

Blu and I got up and ran down to the bottom of the tree and all the way back to the _Campus_, I guess. Blu took out the handcuffs and handcuffed us again. Then she pulled open the door, and the two wolf men, Erasers as Tom called them, took the long chain off me and Blu's ankles. As soon as they were off Blu quickly began walking away back the way we'd came earlier. This time, I kept up with her pace.

As Blu opened my cage and unlocked the handcuffs, I noticed to familiar faces in the cage on top of mine and to the right of mine.  
>"Dan and Ash," I gasped quietly.<p>

Blu, not hearing me, placed me gently inside my cage, shut the cage's door, and then walked out of the room.

The second the door shut behind her, I threw myself against the side of my cage closet to Ami.

"You retard!" I snarled. "Not only did you get your stupid butt captured, you let them get Ash and Daniel!"

Ami turned her head around to look at me. Her hazel eyes were all red –not meaning the way she thought they got when she was angry, key word 'thought'- from crying.

_Oh gosh, this is because of Aaron. Is she serious? _I rolled my eyes.

"I know," she choked out, "And neither of them are moving!"

I looked her. _Are you serious?_

I rammed my body against the other side of my cage. "Get up, bum cheek!"

Daniel shot up and hit his head on the top of his cage. "Ow!"

Ami managed to laugh a little with me at that.

"What you do that for?" Daniel asked me, rubbing his head.

"Miss Oh-no!-My-'boyfriend'-doesn't-remember-me thought you were dead," I replied before gently pushing up on Ashley's cage above me.

"Mom, just five more minutes…" Ashley moaned.

"Wake up, Ash. We have chicken," I lied.

Ashley shot up like Daniel had done, hitting her head too. "Where's the chicken?"

Ami, Daniel, and I burst out laughing then I shot Ami an _I told you so look_.

"Seriously, where's the chicken," Ashley continued.

I shook my head. "Ash, take a minute. You're in a dog cage."

"So there's no chicken?" she whined.

I resisted the urge to laugh. "No, there isn't Ash."

"Okay. So, just curious, Miss Know-it-all, where the heck are we?" Ami sneered.

"The Campus," I replied.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bubbles' AN: Sorry for not updating guys. ;_; I hope you can forgive us.**

Chapter 23

Ami's POV

"That tells me a lot," I replied sarcastically.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Blu didn't tell me much about it, either. She just told me it's a branch of a medical facility called the School, where they do human experimentation. We were captured by Erasers, one of the more successful experiments. There was only one other successful experiment: bird kids."

I gaped at her. "Us? But we aren't... We weren't born in a lab or anything!"

Amber shook her head. "No. We're the second generation. The first generation of bird kids - called The Flock - is out there somewhere, hiding from the people at the Campus. They wanted to continue their experiments on them, but then they found out about us. Blu said that they might experiment on us instead. She said she'd attempt to convince her dad not to, but..."

My jaw was starting to hurt. I closed my mouth. Then opened and closed it like a fish, trying to figure out something to say that was a little more intelligent than "uh..."

Daniel shook his head. "You two are the bird kids. Why are we here?"

Amber shrugged. "Why would I know? Blu just said they were going to try to capture the second Flock. But the first one is still out there somewhere. They split up. One member is here, but the locations of the others are unknown. One is rumored to be living in New York, but they aren't sure. And our parents are part of this Flock, too. They aren't sure, but they think they know who they are."

I was immensely confused. "You mean... Ella and Steve Cole? Mom and Dad? They have wings?"

"No," Amber said. "I mean Maximum and Fang Ride."

**Bubbles' AN: Gasp, such a shocker. Haha, you all should have known that by now. And if you didn't... Well... Anyways. I really apologize for not updating. I kinda' got 'hurt' and haven't been able to write stories like I used to anymore. Anyways sorry. I hope y'all are still reading.**

**Fang Lover's AN: Yeah, so it's really short. My computer keeps deleting files as soon as I make them (I think I have too many saved documents on Word or something and I filled up the data storage thingy) so I've been writing on my iPod Touch, and it's really hard to tell if a chapter is long enough or not. And I can't save a document to my document manager from this thing, either, so that's why I haven't updated any of my other stories. Sorry! I'm gonna work it out soon.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Bubbles' A\N: This is two chapters today. I hope that starts to make up for not updating.**

Chapter 24

Amber's P.O.V.

I was really getting sick of being in this cage, but I was getting even sicker of Ami. Then again, I guess she did have a right to be shocked that our parents weren't, well, our parents. It was no big deal to me actually 'cause honestly I hated Steve and Ella's over-protectiveness could only stretch my patience so far.

I looked over at Ami, Dan, and Ash.

Ami still looked shocked, Ashley looked scared, and Danny-boy there looked pissed off like usual.

I probably just looked tired and stressed to them, which made sense since I was both tired and stressed.

"Amber, where are Jo and Joey?" Ashley asked.

_Shiznit. Good question, Ash. _ I thought, as I saw the color drain from Daniel's face.

"They aren't here?" he growled, half glad they weren't here and half upset that he didn't know where they were. "I was supposed to watch out for them! And now I'm here, and they're God knows where!"

Ami put in. "No one asked you to come with me to get Amber, smart one."

"Guys, really? Not the time to be arguing like idiots," I snapped, getting frustrated.

Dan sank back obediently, but Ami opened her mouth then closed it.

_That's what I thought. _ I smirked.

"Now, I suggest we come up with a plan to bust out of here," I suggested.

"And Aaron," Ami added.

"And Aaron." I rolled my eyes.

Just as I said that, Blu burst into the room in a panic.

"What is it, Blu?" I wondered with a smile, still not getting over the fact that she was alive. I mean she's my freaking best friend!

"They're going to try to improve Ami's night vision!"

"Can they improve her regular vision while they're at it? It's pretty bad," Daniel commented.

Ami glared at him.

"No! This is very bad! The last time they did this test the mutant went blind!" Blu shrieked.

Ami screamed, "What?"

"Ami, calm down," I looked back at Blu only to see that she had left.

"Amber, you're so lucky you don't have to deal with this stress. I mean, the love of my life is trapped in a caged and doesn't remember me. Plus, now I might go blind!" Ami complained.

I sighed. _Oh, yes. Because _my _life is just sunshine and rainbows, Ames. Because, ya know, trying to keep my head on straight right now and not cry like a baby since no one else is capable of doing so is so easy, especially since I found out my best friend isn't dead and, oh yeah, we're in freaking cages! Yep, my life is so easy._

What I ended up saying was, "Well, maybe if you close your eyes and think about it real hard, you'll turn into me."

My voice dripped with sarcasm, but Ami did it anyways.

Daniel and I chuckled a little to ourselves.

Out of nowhere I started to get dizzy and feel sick. Next thing I knew I was out cold along with Ami.

When I woke up, I still a little sick but the dizziness was gone.

"Shi-"

"Ami! Again! Fudgin' language!" I almost screamed.

Ami shook her head. "Am-mber! You-you look like me!"

I looked down at myself and saw Ami's lime\yellow-green sweatshirt, jean capris, and Ami's body.

_Oh, gosh. I _do _look like Ami._

I looked up at Ami and couldn't help but gasp. "Ami, it's like freakin' _Freaky Friday_, even though it's like Tuesday. You get the point though! You're in my body, and I'm in yours!"

Ami looked at herself and nearly fainted from either seeing herself in my body or just in my shorts. No, they aren't hooker shorts, you creep! I'm a good girl, but I'm not some nun either.

I wanted to laugh, but two big men opened my cage, and took me out. Just as they were carrying me out the room, I saw Tom open up Ami's cage and took her out with a twinkle in his eyes. For a moment, I wondered if that was really how Tom looked at me before I was placed on a cold, metal table in a small room. Some man in a lab coat injected me with a needle, making everything go blurry. But right before I blacked out for the millionth time today, I saw a figure with blonde hair the color of sunshine standing in the doorway.

_Blu. _I smiled.

I could tell she recognized my smile because she smiled back and mouthed, "Amber."

**Bubbles' A\N: Okay, how 'bout this, as a late birthday present(it was last weekend if any of you were wondering), you all review? Sound good? 'Kay. Thanks. ^_^**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ami's POV

I knew Tom thought I was Amber, but really. He was staring at me like the world revolved around me. Her. Whatever. It was just plain creepy.

I struggled to get out of his arms, but his grip was like iron. He was just too strong.

His expression turned to confusion. "Amber? What's wrong?"

I spat in his face. "Let go of me! Now!"

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't. Dad wants me to bring you to him. I don't know why. He wouldn't tell me."

We passed Aaron's cage. He was staring between the bars at us. His eyes, when they met mine, were full of sadness.

I punched Tom in the face.

He dropped me, and I made a break for it. I wished I had time to stop and unlock Aaron's cage, but I didn't. I kept running. Someone was right behind me.

They pulled up next to me, and I turned on them, holding up my fists. It was Aaron.

"Whoa! Hey, I'm on your side!" he cried, backing up. I blushed.

"I know. Sorry," I said. Then I turned around. Tom was on the ground, unconscious.

"Wait. How did you get out?" I asked.

"My cage just… unlocked. No idea how. But the door just sprung open," Aaron answered, shrugging.

I tried to figure out how that had happened, but then I noticed two of the wolf-men – Erasers, Amber had called them – running up the hallway toward us. "Run!" I shrieked.

Aaron didn't argue. He put on a burst of speed.

We raced down the hallway. "In here!" Aaron cried, veering to the right into a lab room. I followed, and he slammed the door behind me.

I looked at him. He smiled. "Hi. I'm Aaron."

I wanted to tell him that I already knew who he was, but I realized I still looked like Amber. "I'm Amber," I said.

He nodded. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

I shook my head. "No. And I can't, anyway. They're- they're experimenting on my sister. I couldn't leave her behind."

Aaron sighed. "You do realize that she could never come back, right?"

I hadn't thought of that. Just the thought of life without Amber was awful. "She better. If she doesn't, then they'll have me to answer to," I snarled.

Aaron smirked. "I like your attitude. You remind me of someone I used to know."

I felt a spark of hope. "Was her name, by any chance, Ami?"

Aaron thought for a moment. "I think so."

"Aaron. It's me," I whispered.

He looked at me. "Ami? But you don't… you don't look like Ami."

I sighed. "That's because Amber and I somehow switched bodies. Remember Amber? My twin sister?"

Aaron shook his head. "I only remember you."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. We both spun to the door, to find it splintered and broken. An Eraser stared hungrily at us through the gap.

"Come on, little birdies. I won't hurt you – that much," he said in a gravelly voice, stepping into the room. I screamed, but choked off when he grabbed me around the neck. Behind me, Aaron yelled and jumped at the Eraser. A pair of wings – the same wings I had seen in my dream – sprang from his back as he jumped. One wing hit the Eraser in the head – which must have hurt pretty bad, judging by his howl of pain – while Aaron punched him. I bit the arm that held me, but he only tightened his grip.

"Let her go!" Aaron yelled between punches.

I suddenly had an idea. I willed the Eraser to let go of my neck. He did. I willed the splintered door to break apart and stab him. He ran away, screaming like a little girl while I fell over laughing.

I recovered to find Aaron staring at me. "How did you do that?"

"Telekinesis, I guess," I answered.

He looked me over skeptically. "First I wake up with wings and barely any memory of my life, then I find you here, then I find out you're telekinetic. What next?"

I let my wings out, forgetting I was in Amber's body. "I have wings. Well, these aren't mine. But I do. And I can become invisible. I think. It's only happened once. Then there's the switching bodies thing…"

Aaron stared at me.

"We should go find my friends," I said, turning.

Aaron followed me through the wrecked door and out into the cage-lined hallway. Most of them were empty, but I thought I saw movement in one of the cages at our feet.

I looked down to see a girl and a boy, no more than six or seven. The girl had dirty blonde hair. The boy had sandy hair, and his eyes were closed. I crouched down.

"Hey," I said. The girl shrunk back, whimpering.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "We won't hurt you."

Aaron crouched down next to me. "Hey, don't worry. We're on your side. We're experiments, too."

"Prove it," she said. I sighed and stood up, letting my wings out and unlocking her cage with my mind. Aaron followed my lead. He looked like he was concentrating on something. The atmosphere suddenly became more relaxed.

The girl nodded. "What can you do?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she began to change. Stripes appeared on her face and fur began to grow all over her body. Her ears migrated to the top of her head while her eyes turned to slits. The hands gripping the bars shrunk into paws. In moments, I was staring at a little brown tabby cat.

"Wow," I said to Aaron. He nodded as the girl morphed back into her human form and climbed out of her cage.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked, taking her hand.

"I don't have one," she answered. "I was born here. They didn't name me. That's Jake," she added, motioning to the boy, who was still sleeping. "He's a wolf-man. But don't worry. He's a nice wolf-man."

I sighed. "Let's call you Kat," I said. "Do you want to come with us? We're gonna try to escape."

She smiled and nodded. Then her smile faded. "Can Jake come, too?"

"Of course!" I answered, unlocking the cage and scooping him up. He woke with a start and immediately morphed into an Eraser.

"Hey, whoa! We're busting you out of here! Don't worry," I said. He took in my wings, then Aaron's. Noticing Kat holding Aaron's hand, he relaxed a bit.

I put him down and he grabbed my hand. "Don't let them take me back!" he cried.

"I won't. I promise," I answered.

Turning to Aaron, I asked, "How did you do that back there? Calm her down like that?"

"I figured out that I can control emotions with my mind," he answered, shrugging.

"Okay..." I said. We entered the room Ash, Dan, and Amber were being held in.

"Ami!" Ash cried. "You look like yourself again."

Looking down, I realized she was right. Before I could say anything, though, she said, "Who are they?"

"I found a few friends along the way," I said, shrugging. "You know Aaron - Daniel, shut up-"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Whatever. That's Ashley, and the annoying one who's gonna get it later-"

"Hey!"

"- Is Daniel. This is Kat - she can morph into a cat - and this is Jake. He's an Eraser, yes, but he's on our side," I said. Kat and Jake morphed.

"Where's Amber?" I asked. Just as I said it, I realized her cage wasn't empty. In the very back was a motionless lump that was Amber.

**Bubbles' A\N: Thank you, everyone who is reading this. I hope you're enjoying it, and I'd love to hear what you think of it. So review please. Anyways, I don't know when I'll be able to post my chapter but the earliest time will be late Tuesday. I have tons of homework to do because of finals coming up. :( But remember reviews are appreciated. :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Bubbles' A\N: I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been camping all weekend and just go a chance to get on the internet until now. So, sorry.**

Chapter 26

Amber's P.O.V.

When I finally started to wake up from whatever the whitecoats had drugged me with, I felt surprisingly okay and peaceful. Then I remembered the last thing I had seen, Blu's smile.

"Hey! Amber's moving!" I heard Ashley proclaim.

"Really?" Daniel's voice sounded relieved and happy.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Ami –in her body again- nod. "Yes! Thank goodness, you're alive, Amber!"

Behind her, I saw a familiar face. I moaned on the inside and closed my eyes. _Aaron. _

If there was one person I hated more than Daniel, it was definitely Aaron. I have nothing really against _him_, but the way he made Ami act –go all goo-goo eyes and crap- pissed the living crap out of me. Gosh, I just hate it so-

Ami shrieked as loud as she possibly could before muffled by someone's hand.

Behind Ami, Aaron, and two other kids I didn't recognize stood two men in around their mid or late thirties who appeared out of nowhere.

The one who'd muffled Ami's shriek had strawberry blonde hair and pale skin, and he looked kind of skinny and out of shape like those creepy losers who still lives with their parents when they're long out of high school. The other had jet black hair and dark eyes. He unlike his companion looked more buff, like high school football coach buff. For some reason he looked familiar even though I know for sure I've never seen him in my life in that cliché way. Something the two men had in common was they were both wearing lab coats.

I saw the two little kids flinch seeing the men in lab coats. I have to admit I did shrink back in my cage seeing the whitecoats, but that isn't bad compared to Dan screaming like a girl (you know, like usual). Ashley seemed pretty calm, but then again she was only taken out once and had been sleeping like a baby when it happened. Aaron got all protective of Ami and stomped on the strawberry blonde whitecoat's foot.

The whitecoat released Ami, but it looked mainly like he chose to not because of Aaron.

Both scientists slipped off their lab coats and reveal the most shocking thing. They both slipped wings out of holes in the back of the shirts then quickly pulled their coats back on.

"We're on your side," the out of shape one said, with a smirk on his face.

Ami still in shock stood there with her mouth making a giant 'O'.

"What?" I spat, inching closer to the front of my cage.

The strawberry-blonde answered again. "We're getting you out of here. We're just waiting for Max to meet up with us. She said there was something she had to do first."

"MAX? Like me and Amber's mother?" Ami screamed.

Both guys looked extremely shocked, especially the dark-haired one.

_If they came here with Max then… that would be Iggy over there and silent guy is Fang._

I was so mad.

So not only did my 'mother' give us to her sister, but she didn't even tell _our father _about us!

I wanted to scream. How could someone be that selfish!

While I was keeping myself from screaming at the top if my lungs, someone came running down the hallway. She had dirty blonde hair and looked like she was around Iggy and Fang's age.

"Where have you been, Max? We found the kids you told us to get," Iggy informed her.

It was pretty shocking how much Ami resembled Max. Ami was practically a mini Max, except Ami had hot pink tips on her hair (which were now starting to fade) and hazel eyes. I, on the other hand, barely inherited anything from Max. I only received my body structure from her. Everything else must have come from my grandparents. For instance, my hair I probably got from my grandmother, Ella and Max's mom.

"I can see that, Iggy, and it doesn't matter," Max snapped harshly.

"Um, you need to get us out of these cages before you guys bust anyone out of here," I said.

Everyone's head turned and looked at me.

"Oh, I'll do it!" Ami looked at Ashley, Daniel, and my cages and concentrated really hard.

All three of our cage doors flew open.

_Oh, gosh. More powers. _ I thought, as I rolled my eyes.

Daniel practically jumped out of his cage, while Ashley and I carefully climbed out of ours.

"Where to?" I asked, as Fang, Iggy, and Max took off their lab coats.

"I'll lead the way," Max replied simply.

I looked at my friends and shrugged.

Max began speed-walking down through the hallways, and Iggy and Fang watched for any whitecoats or Erasers patrolling the halls, leaving me and the others to follow them.

"Who are the two kids?" I whispered in Ami's ear.

"Jake and Kat. I'll explain later," she said back.

_Great. _I groaned. Now we had two other kids to worry about.

I was staring at the boring gray-and-white alternating tiles on the floor, when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around, expecting it to be Ami or Ashley, but it was Blu. I couldn't help but smile.

Blu shook her head and pulled me over to her. She shoved something under my hair. "That's a special device. Hold your hand over it, and it will send a signal here."

I looked at her confused.

"D-dad knew Max was going to try to save you guys. So, he told me to tell you that if you to come back and let him run some tests –no more than one or two a week– he'd treat you like he does me and Tom. You'd get a bed to sleep on every night and get three meals a day. We could even go outside whenever we want. S-so if you want to do that, just hold your hand over the chip. Everything else will be explained after that."

That was the first time I'd ever heard Blu stutter. She normally was confident about everything, something I admired about her, but right now, she looked like she was ready to cry. Then I realized. She was begging me to stay or come back, but I'd have to let them run tests on me…

I knew I couldn't tell Blu that. "I'll think about it, Blu."

I gave her a sincere smile before catching up with the others.

"Tell Max to go to the door we took to go outside! I have to go get something!" Blu called.

I nodded.

"What was that about?" Ami asked me, when I easily caught up to everyone else.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Blu just said the best way to get out is through this door. I know the way."

As I pushed my way past Max, Ami called after me, "But can we trust her?"

I wanted to turn around and smack Ami. After all this time, she still didn't trust Blu! My best friend! Instead I ran as fast I could through the halls without crashing into anything.

Everything flew by as a blur. It felt like I was going two hundred miles an hour! Soon I zoomed past the door to outside and had to back track. Surprisingly there weren't any Erasers here but neither were Ami, Max, Fang, Iggy, Ashley, Daniel, Kat, and Jake.

_I wonder if they even followed me…._

I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. Why would they trust a whitecoat's, one that hated their guts and wanted revenge, daughter on how to escape? Why _should _they trust Blu, whom they've never met? Well, because I trust Blu, and that should be enough. Then again we all remember how much mommy dearest loves me.

Just then, I saw Max and the others come around a corner and Blu the opposite way. Someone was with Blu, an African-America woman, and, from Max, Fang, and Iggy's reaction, I guessed they knew who she was.

"Nudge!" Iggy exclaimed and ran over to her side.

Max and Fang followed. They pulled her into a tight hug. Nudge looked both glad and squished.

Blu smiled. "No one saw me take her, but I'd say you have roughly five minutes before someone notices you're gone. So, go."

I smiled at Blu but nodded. I pushed the heavy door behind me open. Everyone ran out after me.

"There are too many trees. We need someplace high to take off," Max said, unfurling her wings.

I smirked and booked it for Blu's tree house.

Again, everyone followed a few yards behind.

"Amber! Wait up!" Ami hollered.

Reaching the tree house, I stopped and turned around.

"Thanks," Ami panted.

I rolled my eyes. _Come on, I'm not even winded._

"Perfect," Max praised, nodding at the tree house.

Fang, Iggy, and Nudge shot out their wings and flew up to the top. Ami clumsily did the same.

Shockingly, out of Dan and Ashley's backs came wings. Ashley's were pretty robin wings, and Daniel's were dark brown similar to those of the bald eagle.

Max shook her head and mumbled something about innocent children and the School.

_Wow, something we actually agree on._

"Well, up you go." Max nudged Ashley and Dan upwards.

Now, that it was only Max, Jake, Kat, and I left at the bottom, I noticed a scary resemblance between Max and Kat. They looked exactly alike except for one difference, their eyes. While Max had deep brown one's like Ella and Ashley, Kat had sparkling turquoise ones that I recognized all too well.

_Dylan. _

And with that I shot up into the sky away from Max.

**Bubbles' A\N: Fang Lover asked me to ask you guys to subscribe. So, uh, could you possibly do that for her? Thanks.**


End file.
